The Meetings
by Ashly Potter
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if a whole bunch of characters came together and had weekly meetings? here's one idea! *Completed* That's right everyone! My first completed story!
1. The Evil Group Meeting

A/N Hello! I bored! So I'm writing this, be afraid, be very afraid! Lol!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the shadows. The shadows come from a story I wrote, and I decided to put them in here, don't ask. HOS stands for Head of Shadows, yet again, don't ask. Stuff used in this that I do not own are from Charmed, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings. Oh yeah, and this might be a little OOC.   
  
The Evil Group is having their meeting at their secret hiding place (notice neon sign saying "Evil Groups Secret Hiding Place"). It is very loud at the moment.  
  
Voldemort: Order! Order!  
Wormtail: What would you like master?  
Voldemort: It means listen idiot, so, LISTEN!  
Demon #1: I'm getting a headach.  
The Source: Too bad!  
HOS: SHUT UP AND LISTEN! (random a/n put here for no reason: I got it! He he! The LotR DVD! He he he!)  
Everyone: ...*silence*  
HOS: Go ahead Voldemort.  
Voldemort: Well...um...I have a new plan to distroy the Good Group.  
Saruon: I just want my ring, as long as you don't hurt my ring, you can go on.  
Gollum: Yess. Don't hurt my preciousss. (a/n I actually wrote this a while ago, like right after I finished Fellowship of the Ring)  
Voldemort: Um...right...Anyway!One of which is: When the Good Group is having a meeting, we blow up the building!  
Blackrider #1: *sarcastic* Oh, yeah, great plan.How many people here think that is a smart idea?  
Sauron: You be quiet!  
The Sorce: I think it would be a good plan, if only we knew where their secret hideout is! (a/n Wow! I think his I.Q. just went up a piont! *sarcastic* Sorry, had to say that.)  
Voldemort: Yes, well, we'll put a tracking device on something.  
Hos: What exactly.  
Everyone: *arguing about which person they hate they should capture*  
Death Eater #1: Can't we just follow one of them and see where there hiding place is, instead of using all the tecnical stuff?  
Voldemort: You sound to smart, be quiet!  
Saruman: Why don't we just use some of that Truth Potion you keep saying you use so much Voldemort?  
Voldemort: Well, we'll have to catch one of them first.  
The Sorce: How about to catch one, we catch another one, and make them tell us where another one lives! (a/n And there it goes again, down, down, down.)  
Rest: ...*very confused* (a/n I'm right there with them, and I wrote that!)  
HOS: Yes, but, how do we catch that one?  
Voldemort: We catch another one before that one.  
  
Ok, since this goes on for a while, lets go to the Good Group.  
  
A/N He he! I'm evil! I actually have the whole thing done, I just want to end here for now, mwahahaha! Anyway! Any flames I get will be used to Bar-B-Q a nice big dinner for me and people who like my story. So, read and reveiw! Even if all you want to do is flame me, I'll except it. See ya.  
  
~*~Fawkes~*~ 


	2. The Good Group Meeting

A/N Hello again! I just relised I'll be gone for 10 days, starting Thursday, so I thought I'd write the second chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except myself, Zoe, Cleo, Angi, Mia, and Sophie. Becca, Sarah, Andrea, and Lindsay own themselves. Everything else is from either Charmed, Harry Potter, or Lord of the Rings. Oh, and this again is a little OOC.  
  
The Group is at their secret hiding place(the Chamber of Secrets)(a/n They're a little smarter). Everyone is talking, very loudly.  
  
Harry: Everyone, everyone! Let's get this meeting started! *talking becomes louder*  
Legolas: AH! IT'S THE EVIL GROUP! *silence* Go ahead Harry. (a/n I'd like to take this moment to say Legolas is hott! Thank you for listening, or rather reading, he he)  
Harry: Thank you Legolas. Anyway, I have just gotten word that the Evil Group has, yet again, come up with a plan to distroy us. We must, yet again, make sure their plan does not work...yet again.  
Merry: What are they planning this time?  
Snape: To blow up the chamber.  
Pippin: Is that bad?  
Sam: Yes Pip, that's bad.  
Pippin: Oh, ok. Just making sure. (a/n He he. Pippin is my favorite character! He he!)  
Angi: I need to go to the bathroom.  
Zoe: HOLD IT!  
Angi: But...  
Zoe: Just wait.  
Harry: As I was saying...  
Pippin: Can I leave?  
Ron: Oh bloddy hell! Are we ever going to get done with this meeting?  
Hermione: Ron!  
Angi: I REALLY need to go to the bathroom now!  
Zoe: Ask Sarah, not me.  
Angi: *turns to Sarah* Can I go to the bathroom?  
Sarah: Yeah, sure, whatever.  
Angi: *takes off*  
Sarah: What did she ask?  
Frodo: She asked if she could go to the bathroom.  
Sarah: Oh, ok. Just as long as she didn't ask to go kill someone.  
Angi: *screams*  
Pheobe: Are you sure that's all she asked?  
Pagie: Does she hate spiders?  
Piper: What does that have to do with anything?  
Pagie: Well...if I saw a spider, and I hated them, I'd scream.  
Mia: Well, what about cockroaches?  
  
Ok, since the meeting goes on like this for a while, lets check in on the Evil Group.  
  
A/N He he! I am truly evil! I will be gone for ten days starting tomarrow! Ha! So I can't update untill I come back! Unless I get really bored and decide to update today, later. Ok then, r & r, and any flames I get will be used for a campfire, since I'm going camping TTFN, ta ta for now!  
  
~*~Fawkes~*~ 


	3. They've Actually Gotten Dumber

A/N Hello! I'm back! Yes! That's right! You haven't gotten rid of me yet! Mwahahaha! Uh, ANYWAY! Hope you all had a nice ten days to be rid of me, I sure had a fun time camping! Well, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!! Except the shadows, those are mine. And myself, but I'm not in this chapter, neither are Zoe, Cloe, Mia, Angi, and Sophie. Every person, or thing, listed above are mine.  
  
Evil Group Meeting #2 (they've actually gotten dumber)  
  
Demon #2: But how exactly do we get that one?  
Death Eater #2: Ok, obviously this isn't going to work people, and shadows, and watever else we have here.  
Voldemort: Well then, what do we do?  
Death Eater #2: I just said this isn't working, I never said I knew what to do.   
Sauron: Then don't say anything!  
Shadow #1: We could forget the whole thing and go home.  
Hos(a/n remember, Head of Shadows, I'm to lazy to come up with an original name): NO!  
Shadow #1: *groan*  
Voldemort: I KNOW WHERE THERE SECRET HIDING PLACE IS!!  
*silence*  
Gollum: Well...  
Voldemort: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!!  
*gasp*  
Blackrider #2: Wait, how'd you know that?  
Voldemort: We've xhecked practically every other place.  
Sauron: We could try it...  
Shadow #3: Are we going then?  
All: LETS GO!  
  
The whole group gets up and starts heading for the chamber of secrets.  
  
A/N I'd like to take this moment to say GOLLUM RULES! He he! But Pippin rules more! Anyway! Be a nice reader and review, please! Any flames will be used for smores for the nice readers who say nice things. lol. Anyway, c yas next time!  
  
~Fawkes 


	4. The Big Bang

A/N Sorry it's been so long! So many other things to take care of.anyway! Here's the next installment, hope it's enjoyable!  
  
Disclaimer: I made a little poem for disclaimers, here it is! :  
  
Disclaimer! Disclaimer! I hate you! You stink!  
  
I wish I could wash you away in the sink,  
  
If only fan fiction authors could ignore you,  
  
And never have to worry.  
  
Disclaimer! Disclaimer! I really hate you!  
I'd rather just get on with the story you see,  
  
And never have to worry about people suing me.  
  
Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and Charmed  
  
I'll give them back to you unharmed  
  
And not send them to a far away farm, (err.)  
There are things I'd rather do,  
  
Then sit around typing you,  
  
But I know I must say it,  
  
Because I have no money to pay for it,  
  
'I own nothing'  
  
There, now let me continue typing.  
  
© Fan fiction author: Ashly Potter  
  
I own myself and the fearies, happy?  
  
Chapter: The Big Bang  
  
Meanwhile, at the Good Group Meeting.  
  
Phoebe: But what if she isn't afraid of that either?  
  
Harry: Listen, people! Not only have we gotten nowhere, but the girl we keep arguing about what happened to is sitting right here!  
  
Angi: Shh! You're ruining it! *talking becomes louder*  
  
Legolas: THE EVIL GROUP HAS FOUND OUR SECRET HIDING PLACE! *silence*  
  
Harry: Thank you, yet again, Legolas.  
  
Legolas: But I'm not kidding, they have.  
  
Pippin: Now I know that's bad!  
  
Snape: Something he actually knows! It's amazing!  
  
Pippin: I'm smart when I want to be!  
  
Chelsea: That sounds like something I'd say to my parents.  
  
Sophie: Well, what are we going to do about the Evil Group?  
  
Andrea: Throw them in a bottomless pit?  
  
Lindsay: Sounds good to me!  
  
Aragorn: Do you have the faintest idea of where a bottom less pit is?  
  
Andrea: Well.no.but we could look!  
  
Lindsay: He does have a point T10, we could always put them in a rocket ship and send them on a one way trip to the moon.  
  
Aragorn: Finding a rocket ship would be easier then finding a bottomless pit, at least we know where to look.  
  
Andrea: Good point.  
  
Sam: I'm hungry!  
  
Merry and Pippin: Me too!  
  
Harry: *banging his head on the table* *suddenly the Evil Group bursts in* Kill me now!  
  
Hermione: Harry!  
  
Voldemort: Ha! Ha! Ha! *cough, cough* Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Dumbledor: What exactly are you planning to do?  
  
All Evil Group: BLOW UP THE CHAMBER!!!  
  
All Good Group: With you in it?  
  
Saruman: Oh, we didn't think about that.  
  
*REALLY BIG EXPLOSION!*  
  
A/N Well, that's it for now, will update soon, bye! 


	5. The Aftermath of the Bang

A/N Hello again! I'm listening to the Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack. A Journey Through the Dark! He he…Anyway! On with the *sniff* Last chapter! First ever completed story!  
  
*EXPLOSION*  
  
Harry: To bad that didn't kill me.  
  
Becca: Uh oh!  
  
Rest: What?  
  
Becca: WE'RE STUCK IN A ROOM WITH OUR WORST ENIMEYS!  
  
Pippin: Well, I know that's bad.  
  
Snape: Wow! Twice in one day. It's amazing!  
  
Dumbledor: We didn't know you had it in you!  
  
Gandalf: We thought your head was hallow.  
  
Chelsea: That's what my friends say to me all the time.  
  
Saroun: WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT HALLOW HEADS?!  
  
Good Group: *look at each other* We don't know.  
  
The Source: KILL THE CHARMED ONES!  
  
Charmed Ones: Oh no, not again.  
  
Piper: *freezes them* That takes care of that!  
  
The Source: Grr…  
  
Angi: What happens when we get hungry?  
  
*silence*  
  
Leaders: KILL FOR FOOD!  
  
Rest: KILL FOR FOOD!  
  
Death Eater #3: But I'm hungry now…  
  
*silence*  
  
Bad Leaders: KILL FOR FOOD! *the Evil Group starts killing each other for food*  
  
Paige: They're idiots, huh?  
  
Mia: Of course they are!  
  
Sophie: Well, after they're done killing each other, we'll at least have something to eat.  
  
Rest of Good Group: Ew! Don't make us think about that!  
  
*One dim light bulb comes up for the Evil Group*  
  
All Evil Group: KILL THE GOOD GROUP!  
  
Boromir: Well, you knew that wasn't going to last.  
  
Leo: Wait! I can get out of here! *orbs out*  
  
Cole: Me too! *grabs everyone else from Charmed and shimmers out*  
  
P3 and T10: Us too! *grabs everyone from Harry Potter and disappears*  
  
Lord of the Rings Group: Hey! What about us? *All come back, grab everyone from Lord of the Rings, and disappear again*  
  
HoS: Can't you appearate?  
  
Voldemort: Not on Hogwarts grounds…*So the evil group is subject to an eternity in the Chamber of Secrets…or are they?*  
  
THE END…or is it?  
  
A/N First fic ever completed! Yes, there will be a sequel, only because I liked writing this, not because of any popularity, or lack there of. Don't cry my loyal fans. *everyone is silently cheering* There will be another one! *everyone groans* Oh quiet! Until next time! This is Fawkes, signing off!   
  
~Fawkes(with help from her muses…) 


End file.
